Phantom of Lazy Town
by pepsichick24
Summary: This is a somewhat parody of the Phantom of the Opera. Robbie finds out the town is making a music building and will attempt to drive people away from it. Fate has other plans which will lead to Sportacus and Robbie being in love. Boy x boy. Don't like don't read! I tried to throw some humor in. On Hiatus. (Doesn't follow the actual orginal story plotline)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at an Lazy town story. It is a Sportacus x Robbie story, but their relationship has yet to develop. I do not own Lazy Town or any of its characters. 'W's' and 'O's' are page breaks/scene movement.

owowowowowowowOwOW

Robbie was abruptly woken up from his peaceful napping to what sounded like construction noises. He muttered to himself in anger and grudgingly got out of his fluffy orange chair over to his periscope. Robbie looked through it to see some sort of large ornate building being built. He could see Stephanie jabbering to her uncle and Sportadork, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Robbie reluctantly decided to leave his lair to take a closer look.

He walked disgruntledly over to the group and asked, "What in the world is going on here?"

They all looked over to see Robbie with an irritated look, as usual.

The mayor spoke up and said cheerfully, "Well hello, Mr. Rotten, as you can see we are at what will soon be Lazy Towns' first Music Hall". (It would be an opera house, but no one in Lazy Town can sing opera.)

Robbie stood there for a moment stupefied and then came to his senses and said, "What?! You can't suddenly decide to build something like this! That's what town meetings are for!"

Stephanie spoke up and said, "We did have a town meeting a little over a month ago. You were invited, but you never showed up. Plus, you never come to the town meetings anyways".

This made Robbie furious, but he couldn't argue, she was right. He never went to town meetings or events unless he wanted to wreck them.

With nothing further to say, Robbie scoffed and stomped off. Then he was unexpectedly cut off by that blue sports freak.

"What do you want Sportaflop? Can't you see I'm walking here?"

Sportacus just chuckled at Robbie's bad attitude and said, "Why do you not like the idea of having a music hall? Everyone loves music, even _you_ have to like some genre of music".

Robbie huffed and said, "Yes, I do like music, but not the kind anyone else likes. Plus, that _Music Hall_ will just be extra unwanted noise".

Sportacus could tell he was getting nowhere with him, so he said with a slight smile, "If you really feel that way, I guess I won't try to change your mind, but I bet you would still enjoy yourself if you joined us".

But before Robbie could say anything back, Sportacus had flipped away.

Later that day at Robbie's home

Robbie was pacing the floor of his lair trying to think of plan to stop the Music Halls' construction, but he could think of none.

For multiple continuous weeks, Robbie could think of no ideas.

A few weeks later

The Music Hall was finally finished. It was an extraordinary-sized ornate building made of red brick. It contained a theatre, a grand ball room, and multiple dressing rooms, and a couple bathrooms.

Robbie was determined to do something about it, but still could not invent an idea.

He usually developed his schemes from reading. Robbie stepped over to his bookshelf and looked for anything pertaining to music.

The first book he saw was, _The story of The Phantom of the Opera_.

He skimmed through the novel and knew exactly what he was going to do. Robbie was going to be the Phantom of the Music Hall, but first he had to cast suspicion away from himself. Everyone would automatically assume him as the phantom for two reasons. The first being that he is the town villain, the second being how everyone knowing how much he opposed the Music Hall.

Robbie thought of the perfect way to divert any suspicion towards himself, he was going to fake an injury that every citizen would be a witness to.

Later that same day

Robbie was out in the park near the apple tree getting ready to set his plan in motion. He was going to pretend that he climbed the tree, but fell and injured himself.

While everyone was away from the park eating lunch, Robbie let out the loudest yell for help as possible.

All the kids were at home eating lunch when they heard the horrific scream. They all ran out of their houses in a slight panic.

Stephanie was the first to speak. "What happened? Is everyone all right?" She could see all her friends standing there just as confused as she was.

They all looked around when they saw what appeared to be an unconscious Robbie Rotten.

Sportacus was caught off guard when his crystal started flashing. He thought all the kids were home eating lunch. He climbed down his airship ladder briskly. Sportacus quickly glanced over the town when he saw Robbie sprawled out beneath an apple tree.  
He ran up to Robbie and kneeled at his side and the children hastily joined him.

Sportacus said, "Did any of you see what happened?"

Ziggy spoke up and said, "We were all at home when we suddenly heard someone yell for help and we rushed outside as fast as we could when we saw Robbie laying here".

Sportacus nodded and said, "He must have fallen from the tree. Everyone please back up and give us some room". The kids did as they were told and stood silently unsure what to do.

Robbie knew his scheme was going according to plan and he did his best not to blow his cover by smiling.

Sportacus leaned over Robbie and felt for a pulse. Luckily, his heart was beating just fine. Then he carefully picked him up and propped him against the tree. Sportacus lighty shook the mans' shoulder and called his name.

Robbie pretended to wake up and felt the back of his head like he had actually fallen.

"What happened Robbie? Are you alright?" Sportacus asked with concern.  
Robbie lied and said, "I got stuck in the apple tree and I accidently fell. I Think I may have sprained my left ankle".  
Sportacus gently examined the mans' ankle when he heard him wince in pain.

The sports hero frowned and said, "Well, I guess you did sprain it. I suggest you stay off your feet for a while and wait for it to heal". 


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie cackled with delight, his plan had worked. He had almost the whole town witness his injury. (Fake injury that is). The only people who missed it were the mayor and Mrs. Busybody, but they believed it whole-heartedly when Sportacus told them.

Now he had to create a new disguise, so he could be the Phantom.  
He made a bone colored mask covering both sides of his face, which concealed his brow bone down to the bridge of his nose. Robbie also made a moon-lined cape, a white button-up shirt, and a black satin vest to go over it. To top it all of he too made purple pinned-striped pants. (Vertical stripes like his everyday outfit).  
Robbie was ready for his evil plan to begin.

 **Later that night**

Everyone was seated in the theatre of the Music Hall. Stingy and Trixie were going to preform some sort of magic act.

Robbie snuck into the theatre and was hiding in the rafters waiting for the perfect moment to swoop down and ruin the fun.

Stingy was the magician and was trying to pull a rabbit out of his hat when, suddenly, Robbie jumped down from above, swinging on a rope.  
Everyone let out a surprised gasp. The kids being more frightened than the adults, cowered in fear.

Sportacus' crystal immediately started beeping. He flipped onto the stage to confront the masked stranger. (Sportacus was also watching the show, but he was standing up watching because he doesn't like to sit still).

Sportacus put his hands on his hips and eyed the stranger carefully.

Trixie and Stingy ran off stage to join the others.

Robbie was the first to speak. He let out an evil laugh and said, "I am the Phantom and this is my Music Hall now! I want you all to leave and never comeback!"

Sportacus shook his head at the man and said, "I may not know who you really are, but the Music Hall does not belong to you. This place belongs to the good people of Lazy Town".

The children cheered as Sportacus said this, shaking off their fear from before.

Robbie had not planned this far out in his scheme and was unsure of what to do. Sportacus started to approach him. Beginning to feel trapped without a plan, he snapped his fingers. He had disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Sportacus coughed and waved away the haze, but now was standing on the stage alone.

 **Later that night at Robbie's home**

Robbie was pacing his lair, (now back in his regular clothes), and was chastising himself about messing up his evil scheme. He thought out loud, "How did I not plan this far out? I am a evil genius. This shouldn't be so hard!"t

With a frustrated sigh, he plopped down in his favorite orange fluffy chair and began to think. Soon he grew bored and fell asleep.

 **The next morning**

Robbie had slept through the rest of the night. Actually, he hadn't slept much at all. The dark haired man kept having nightmares about his failed plot. To push away his tormenting thoughts, Robbie got up from his chair and grabbed a slice of chocolate cake from his fridge.  
He was about to sit back down and enjoy his cake when, suddenly his telephone rang. He jumped, startled at the sound, but managed to keep from dropping his cake. Robbie was quite astonished that someone was calling him. He scarcely ever got calls. Robbie carefully picked the phone up from the receiver and listened.

"Hello, you are invited to the Lazytown Music Hall masquerade. It is tomorrow night and it starts at 6:00 PM and ends at 9:00 PM. Goodbye!"

It was Mrs. Busybody who had called, he recognized the shrill sound of her voice.

He hung up the phone when the perfect idea struck him.

Robbie thought out loud to himself, "This is the perfect opportunity! While everyone is dancing, I will destroy and vandalize the unoccupied parts of the Music Hall beyond repair. Everyone will be so noisy that they won't hear me! But how am I going to get in? There is only one entrance. I can't go as myself because I'm supposed to have a sprained ankle.  
I guess I'll have to in disguise."

"This disguise has to be perfect, so perfect that even if I am discovered, they won't know it's me. I think I'll go as a woman. Better yet! I'll make a magic potion to turn me into a woman. That way there will be no wardrobe malfunctions. Good thing I come from a family of wizards and warlocks." (How else do you think people fell for his crappy disguises?).

"I am going to have to use all my magic for this one. Hopefully, I can do it."

Robbie slaved away for the next few hours creating the ultimate elixir. Once he was finished, he took a moment to admire his creation. It was a neon pink liquid that was then placed inside an empty soda bottle. Now he had to make the gown and mask, so Robbie set to his work yet again.

He had worked and travailed all day and was grateful and ready for a good night's rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie slept peacefully through the night this time. He was entirely sure his plan would work without any mishaps.

The ebony-haired man woke up late in the afternoon.

Robbie briskly jumped up from his chair with an unusual liveliness. He picked up the potion from the side table and chugged it down. The villain was surprised to find it didn't taste repulsive. Instantaneously, Robbie's body began to hurt all over. He shrieked out in pain and collapsed on the floor. Then the pain left as suddenly as it came. Robbie scrambled over to the nearest mirror and looked himself up and down.

He cried out, "It worked! I really am an evil genius!" Robbie quickly clasped his hand over his mouth hearing a girlish voice.

Then he looked over himself carefully. He now had two fully developed breasts and a female body structure. Robbie no longer had a large chin, it had shrunk to a more feminine one. Everything about his body was female, even his lower extremities. The villain also took notice of how his hair had grew to a substantial length. He also took note of how much shorter he was.

The next thing Robbie did was fix his makeup and style his hair. He had put on a light blush, mascara, and some soft purple eye shadow. He had put his hair back in a tight bun and left a few loose swirls around his face.  
Lastly, Robbie carefully put on his mask and dress.

 **A short time later**

Robbie finally arrived at the Music hall. The ball had already begun, so he slowly and quietly slipped inside. Everyone in town was there, even the citizens that were normally invisible.

Sportacus was occupied talking to the mayor when he saw the most gorgeous, breath-taking woman he had ever seen. The woman had her hair in a bun, but what she was wearing really caught his eye. The mysterious woman was dressed in a long, pale purple gown with a splash of pink; a bateau neckline and gauzy transparent sleeves with a floral bodice. As for the face, she was wearing a marvelous lavender domino mask that was in the shape of a butterfly with the detail of one as well.  
Without hesitation, Sportacus casually walked over to her.

Robbie was about to mingle his way through the crowd and go into the theatre when he was suddenly stopped by Sportacus. He also took note of what the hero was wearing. Unlike Robbie, Sportacus had a blue mask that was strapped to his face. The hero was also wearing a dark blue Victorian-style suit with his crystal still incased in the middle of his chest.  
Then the blonde gently put out his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

He couldn't deny the man, or else he would get suspicious.

Robbie softly said, "Of course".

They danced and danced. Little did Robbie know, Sportacus had lead them into the theatre. The raven-haired man was to busy gazing into those blue eyes.  
Eventually, the dancing stopped.

Sportacus had never before been so entranced by a woman and had the impression that she felt the same about him. Then, the hero tenderly placed his hand to the side of her face and looked lovingly into her eyes.

Robbie noticed the change in the atmosphere, but didn't care. He was more occupied with the soft feel of Sportacus' hand on his cheek.

Before, Robbie did his evaluation of people as a man, but now he had the mind and discernment of a woman, so he carefully revaluated him that way.

In his assessment, he noticed how stunning those blue eyes were and how they complimented his outfit. The next thing he observed was how his nose was the right size and shape. Not to big or to small, and not to pointy or curved. The rest of his face seemed to be carved by angels because everything about his face seemed perfect, even his jawline. Then he looked at his lips and how they seemed to be getting closer.

Robbie's eyes shot wide when he was unexpectedly kissed. He found it more surprising that it felt quite pleasurable and started kissing back.

Sportacus then put his arms around her waist and pressed closer.

Robbie then wrapped his arms around the other mans' neck.

Sportacus gradually deepened the kiss and Robbie fully complied.

Eventually, they had to stop to catch their breath.

Then Robbie came to his senses. He thought while looking down, "What am I doing?! Why did I just kiss him and him of all people?!"  
The villain immediately began to blush, a blush so strong that covered his whole face. At the same time, he was internally panicking. His heart was beating so forcefully, that he could hear it in his ears.

The next thing Robbie knew was that he was swiftly pulled into another magical kiss. He wanted to push away feeling wrong, but it felt so right.

Robbie was the first to break the kiss, trying to gather himself. Luck was in Robbie's favor because Sportacus' crystal went off. But before he flipped away he said, "Please wait for me".

The villain had no intention of waiting and ran out of the Music hall as fast as his legs could carry him all the way back to his lair.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Robbie was safe in his home, he fell to the cold floor out of exhaustion. He had never ran so fast in his entire life. He tore off his mask and tossed it to the side still breathing hard.

All he could do was sit there and stare with wide eyes fully realizing what he had done.

Robbie tried to gather his composure, but he couldn't. He could only think about was how he had kissed Sportacus.

He covered his face with his hands feeling utterly embarrassed.

Tons of thoughts ran through his mind. He thought, 'I kissed him! Why did I let him kiss me? Why didn't I just push away? Why did his kiss have to feel so wonderful? No! I can't think like that! I can't think about how warm and soft those lips were'. The villain smacked himself in the head and said out loud, "Bad Robbie! You cannot think like that! What am I going to do? More importantly, just how long is this spell supposed to last?!" The villain was at a complete and total loss.

Robbie was startled out of his reverie when he heard a knock on his pipe.

He thought, 'Who would possibly be visiting me? Isn't everyone at the Music Hall?'

He got up and took a few deep breaths before going to see who it was.

He clambered up the pipe and slowly opened the lid.

Robbie instantly regretted his decision to see who it was. It was none other than Sportacus.

The dark-haired man just stood there on the ladder of the pipe petrified.

Robbie noticed the shock and confusion on the hero's face.

"I saw you leave, so I followed you here to Robbie's home". Sportacus said this trying not to sound hurt and puzzled, but Robbie noticed.

The villain thought to himself, 'C'mon Robbie think of something!' Instantly, Robbie had an idea.

"I am Robbie's younger sister and I'm here visiting him". He was proud of his clever cover story.

"I didn't know Robbie had any siblings. I always figured he was an only child. Anyways, that doesn't explain why you left".

"It's because I know my brother doesn't like you, and he would be upset if he knew I was with you, Sportacus".

"Oh, I see". He said quietly.

Sportacus drew closer to him wanting to know more.

He cleared his throat and said, "You seem to know my name, but I do not know yours".

Robbie was internally screaming, he had to quickly think of a name.

"My name is Rosemary".

"That's a lovely name".

Robbie blushed not being use to compliments.

"Thank you". He said looking away unsure of what to do. Then suddenly, his foot slipped off the ladder and he started to fall.

Luckily, Sportacus saved him and set him firmly on the ground, but didn't let go.

Robbie was in the hero's arms once again and he could feel his fears and worries drift away.

Sportacus lovingly ran his hand along her face and she let out a contented sigh.

He kept his arms wrapped around her and slowly leaned in to steal a kiss.

Robbie's rational thoughts left him as he melted into the kiss.

Finally, they pulled apart for air. Rosemary (aka Robbie) was about to tell him she had to go when he dragged her into another kiss. Except, this time, the kiss was even more passionate. This made her shiver with pleasure.

Sportacus noticed this and deepened this kiss even more.

They then stopped so they could catch their breath. Robbie was going to try to escape once again when Sportacus stopped him.

"I see you're worried". He said looking into those uncertain eyes.

"Do you fear your brother that much"?

Robbie couldn't think of anything to say, all he could do was stare at the hero.

Sportacus sighed and said, "Maybe I should talk to him".

"No!" She shrieked, which stopped him in his tracks.

"Please, don't talk him". She said trying not to cry.

Sportacus pulled her close once again and said, "If that is what you wish, then I won't".

Robbie let out a sigh in relief.

Suddenly, Sportacus alarm went off reminding him that it was almost 8:08.

"When will I see you again?"

"Um, er, I guess tomorrow?" Robbie said unsure.

The hero tightly hugger her and said goodbye. Then he flipped off towards his airship.

* * *

Robbie stretched as he gradually started to wake up. When he stood up, his memories from the night before flooded back into his mind.

He inwardly groaned. What made the situation worse was the fact that Robbie had not changed back into a man yet. He was still the young beautiful woman he had turned himself into. The man still had bigger problems than that, he had fallen in love with Sportacus.

Robbie decided to take a shower to help clear his mind.

* * *

After that Robbie pulled his hair into a ponytail and lightly put on some makeup.

He then had to decide what he was going to wear since he couldn't wear his regular clothes.

He browsed through many of his female disguise trying to figure out what to wear.

Finally, the ebony-haired man found the ideal dress.

It was a lilac medium-length gown with a sheer bodice lined with a soft slip and short sleeves. The waist was cinched with a lustrous waist tie embellished with faux gems, and the back of the dress featured a graceful keyhole detail.

Then Robbie slipped on some simple black flats getting ready to meet Sportacus. He knew he should be figuring out how to turn himself back to normal, but he wanted to spend as much time as he could with the beloved hero.

* * *

Sportacus could barely conceal his excitement from the kids while they were playing basketball. He was so happy that he was going to see Rosemary again. Even though he hardly knew her, he was already madly in love with her and couldn't wait to find out more about her.

Lost in his own thoughts Sportacus unknowingly let Stingy steal the ball away and score two more points for his team.

Stephanie finally noticed his odd behavior and called for a break and pulled Sportacus to the side away from her other friends.

"Sportacus, is there something wrong, you've been acting weird all day".

He gave her a sheepish look and said, "Sorry, Stephanie. I've had something on my mind".

"Does this have anything to do with the woman I saw you dancing with last night?" She said with a sly, but good-natured smile.

Sportacus blushed and said looking away bashfully, "You saw that?"

She giggled and replied, "I'm glad that you found someone you like".

"Thanks, Stephanie".

Then she gave him a big hug and then started the game again.


	5. Chapter 5

I tried to throw some humor in. This is chapter five of my continuous fanfiction.  
I know the plot seems to be all over the place, but I promise it is on track. You'll see. Sorry the chapter is short, I made it short for a reason.  
I do not own Lazytown or its characters.

* * *

Robbie stepped out of his pipe to face the day. This wasn't one of those times where he could hide till the chaos was over.

Robbie reluctantly headed into town hoping Sportacus would not be there. To the villains' misfortune, he was.

He watched for a moment as Sportacus played basketball with the children. Watching the hero made his heart skip. Robbie quickly decided that coming to the park was a bad idea.

He turned to leave, but the blue-suited hero had already spotted him.

* * *

Sportacus was still busy playing basketball with the kids when he glanced over and saw Rosemary.

He stopped abruptly in the middle of their game and ran over to his beloved while waving enthusiastically.

When he finally made it over to her, he had planned to give her a hug when he noticed the anxious look on her face.

He slowly stepped closer to her slightly concerned. "Is everything okay?"

She hesitated a moment before responding. "I'm fine. I was worried you wouldn't like my dress."

Sportacus was relieved and it showed when a huge smile spread across his face. He chuckled lightly. "You look outstanding! I can't believe you were worried over something silly like that."

Suddenly, he remembered he left the kids in the middle of the game.

"Pardon me, I forgot I was playing with my friends. Would you like to join us?"

"I can't, I'm not properly dressed, but I could watch you play with the others."

Sportacus faintly frowned. "Won't you get bored?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll just sit on the bench over there and watch". She said reassuringly to him.

"Okay then, but if you change your mind let me know and we will figure out something".

The kids were waiting for Sportacus to rejoin the game, so he hurriedly flipped back over to them.

* * *

Robbie shuffled his way over to the basketball court and plopped down onto the bench.

He found sports dull and monotonous. He should have just told Sportacus he wasn't feeling well, so he could've went home.

But then he thought it was worth it after remembering the compliment he gave him on his dress.

He then decided he would watch the game a little and then he would go home after a while.

Remarkably, Robbie found himself enjoying watching their game, but he was actually just watching Sportacus.

The way he moved was confident and smooth compared the the children's unsure and jerky movements.

The more he watched the more aroused became. If he was in his regular body, he would for sure be completely hard.

Luckily, he was still morphed as a girl and could fantasize all he wanted.

* * *

Sportacus looked over at Rosemary for a brief moment. What he saw made him pale and then flush.

Rosemary was sitting with her legs wide open.

He didn't want to draw attention to her by halting the game, so he continued hoping she would realize her mistake.

* * *

As Robbie watched the game, he noticed Sportacus' face turn scarlet. He also noticed the hero was avoiding all eye contact with him.

Robbie was puzzled. Maybe he made Sportacus nervous by watching him so intensely? Maybe he had something on his face?

Then the sudden realization hit him. He immediately closed his legs and crossed them.

Robbie was so acclimated to sitting with his legs open freely, that he didn't even think to sit properly as a woman.

He couldn't look at Sportacus for at least five minutes because he was so immensely embarrassed.

* * *

Soon the basketball game was over and the children went home for lunch, while Sportacus and Rosemary were left alone.

* * *

Sportacus was silently glad that the children went home so he could be alone with his beloved.

He smiled brightly as she walked towards him.

Before she could utter a single word, Sportacus had begun talking.

"Stephanie is going to put on a dancing show with Pixel at the Music Hall tonight, and I was wondering if you would like to be my date?"

"Of course I will".

"Great! I'll pick you up at 5:30". Then Sportacus quickly flipped off before she could say anything else.

* * *

Robbie was cross with himself. He needed to stay home and work on a cure to turn himself back into a man; but he couldn't say no to that handsome mustached face.

He sighed as he made his way home mentally preparing himself for his date.

* * *

That is the end of this chapter. Sorry guys! By the way, Robbie was lying about being nervous about Sportacus liking his dress. He was nervous because he wanted to be at home where he feels safe.


End file.
